Talk:Ezreal/@comment-1920550-20140630040039/@comment-5955640-20140630065040
Really? You don't know what Blue Build Ezreal is? It's sort of an old thing and it's changed a couple times. On the most simpliest terms. Blue Build Ezreal is just Ezreal building a bunch of CDR and caster bonus and general damage items. All of which are blue. IT WAS. Last Whisper, Ionian Boots, Iceborn Gauntlet, Elder Lizard item, Muramana, and I believe the six item wasn't really blue. I think it was Blade of the Ruined King. That was in Season Three. Muramana got fiddled with so it's harder to upgrade manamune. Elder Lizard got completely removed from the non-jungler lists of items you can use. Ice born gauntlet is still okay. Last Whisper is perfectly fine. Blade of the Ruined King is all right. Ionian boots sort of hurt early game in general in fact. Blue Ezreal was a really hard thing to sustain on a ironic level. It became crazy fun when the build was complete or nearly complete but early game you did no damage and if you didn't get ahead or kept pace you fell behind for another phase of the game as well. It was bad stuff when not done professionally. People have since modified the Blue Build by not getting Ionian boots and instead getting Berserker Greaves, Triforce instead of Gauntlet, Blood Thirster Instead of Muramana. I think some even used Black Cleaver (or was that just a general reccomdation for Ezreal's to build?) What it did was. Because your AS is tied to spell casting and some of your nicer spells are on higher cooldowns than the Q you would get these CDR items and reach 40% where you always Q and you ult all the time because Q lowers the cooldowns of all spells include Q itself. You get to be really mobile as you E constantly. And lastly your AS is pretty grand as you can finally sort of gain the fantastic trade potential you are supposed to have ideally as an Ezreal. That's basically what it did. Now I assume you are asking this now because it's been coming up in conversation again because of Essence Reaver which can be an alternative to Blood Thirster or in some cases. The old Muramana although Muramana does more damage but it's a lot harder to build because it takes a long time to get it stacked up even for Ezreal. The answer to that question as to if that puts blue Ezreal back into commision. I dunno. Maybe not really? Essence Reaver is tantalizing but Ezreal's problem isn't always that he needs to cast spells to get the nicest attack speed. It's that even when he's hitting you very fast he's doing less damage per second in comparison to that Jinx who just autos for a huge amount of AS or that Vayne who gets great chunks in just three hits or even Lucian who has more AD in the spells he has to pump out to win a fight. Blue Build Ezreal was really cool and some of us would want it back.